Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to organizers, and, in particular, to a kit of components that can be assembled to secure organizing devices to a wall or ceiling.
Description of the Related Art
Numerous shelving assemblies and kits have been developed over the years for storing items on walls. Many of the shelving assemblies and kits use wall studs hidden behind finished walls for anchoring support.
Many structures, however such as, for example, garages and sheds, do not have finished walls, leaving unused space for storage between studs. It would be beneficial to develop shelving assemblies and kits to allow storage within that unused space.